


Forget Me Not

by ExplodedPen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Children of Earth Compliant, Double Drabble, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodedPen/pseuds/ExplodedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's lived so long, there's too much too remember, just the faintest trace memories of lives he used to lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Another Torchwood story I wrote post COE that I never posted. Till now :)

It creeps up on him. The memory triggered by a scent, an accent, a face on the street. It's not a complete memory, it's never a complete memory. Just a vague and agonising ache.

Its a memory of someone he loved, that much he can remember. Sometimes, when he dreams he knows he sees who the person is, he knows he holds them, kisses them, makes love to them. But he can never remember details once he awakes. 

Its a vague memory of someone he knew a thousand lifetimes ago. He's been so close to retconning the memory - his head's so full and sometimes part of him truly believes that erasing that half memory would ease the ache in his soul. He's gone as far as holding the pills in his hand. But each time he hears a voice.

_"You'll forget me."_

And each time, he puts the pills back.


End file.
